Trust Within
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Laura finds Bill at "Joes" bar. A conversation between Laura and Bill. Adama/Roslin moment. One-shot unless people want more, so comment/review and tell me.


Admiral Adama was tired

**Authors Note**

**Ok, here's my next story. It's a one-shot and is called "Trust Within"**

**Spoilers for season 3, but only slight. **

**Set after "Crossroads part 2"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what-so-ever, so please don't sue. If you're still keen on suing me, then do it over the story that you think is the best. Leave me a little bit of ego as I go to prison.**

Admiral Adama was tired. He had just finished his shift, and was starting to regret offering to stay at CIC for a few hours more. By the end, he was more than glad to be in the presence of Colonel Tigh, as he was told to go get some rest. However, as Adama made his way towards his quarters, he realised that sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do. He was tired, yes, but not at all in the mood for sleep. Quickly making his mind up on his next course of action, he walked away from the corridor, and towards the Hangar Bay.

Cautiously, he entered the hangar bay and walked towards the hurriedly constructed building at the far end. The sign on the hastily built wall read "Joes", and Adama stopped to take it in, before stepping through into the place itself.

The music was distant, drowned out by the amiable chatter of the crew around him. Adama winced slightly as a particularly loud curse resonated from a drunken deckhand on a table to the far left. The game they were playing was obviously not going well for him. Bill didn't have the heart to reprimand the crew member. He knew he'd regret it later; after all he did make a big speech on how they had managed to get so negligent and how it should be stopped. For now, though, he let it go.

Sighing, the Admiral made his way over to the bar and took one of the many vacant seats. The rest of the crew preferred to sit around the tables in the centre of the room, giving them better access to Triad games. Tonight, the crew were particularly boisterous and the majority seemed oblivious to their superior officer sitting hunched at the bar.

It didn't take long before the bartender, Joe himself, spotted Bill and hurriedly made his way over to him.

"What'll it be tonight sir?" He asked, leaning over the bar.

"Whatever you've got." Came the short reply from the Admiral.

"Comin' right up."

Joe then moved away, heading out of sight to collect a glass and drink for him. In no time at all, Adama was handed a glass filled to the brim with a clear liquid. Bill raised his eyebrows in question to the drink before him.

"Special concoction." Joe hastened to reassure him.

Bill seemed satisfied at his vague answer, and quickly knocked back the contents on the glass, gritting his teeth as it burned his throat.

"Another," He stated, pushing the empty glass back towards Joe.

"Certainly." Came the barman's reply, and he moved away to re-fill the glass. In just seconds he had returned with another full glass. Just as Adama went to gulp down his second drink, there was a faint tap on his shoulder, alerting him to another presence behind him.

Bill turned around reluctantly, expecting it to be an officer from CIC telling him that there was some sort of problem. Couldn't the Cylons leave him alone for just a few minutes? He was surprised, however, when he saw President Roslin standing behind him calmly, a serene smile playing on her lips.

"A bar, Admiral?" Laura's eyebrows rose in question to the location where she had found him. Adama just shook his head and gestured towards the seat to his right. Laura understood the non-verbal communication immediately and softly sat down next to Bill.

Joe recognised the newcomer immediately and grinned widely, before putting on a humble guise.

"It's an honour Madam President. What can I get you?"

Roslin's eyes glittered with amusement at his obvious façade, but played along anyway.

"I'll have the same as the Admiral please."

"Comin' right up ma'am." With a theatrical flourish, he placed a glass in front of her and filled it to the top with the same transparent liquid.

Roslin thanked him and delicately held the glass in her hand. All of her attention seemed to be on the man to her left, and Joe took this as his cue to leave them sitting in a comfortable silence.

"A bar," Laura reiterated, smiling softly, "after the boxing matches I'm starting to wonder if everything that even references to fun is being kept from the civilian population, Admiral."

Bill chuckled, his eyes gazing at the bar before him. He slowly shook his head once again, but there was still amusement in his expression as he turned towards Laura.

"I'm as new to this as you are, Madam President," He stated dryly, "I came down to the hangar deck a couple of weeks ago to talk to chief Tyrol, and instead I found this."

"How very risky of them," Laura replied quietly, a smile still apparent. She brought her glass to her lips, "Is this even legal?" Her raised eyebrow indicated that she was only joking.

"Not sure," Adama replied vaguely, "but it keeps my crew together and relaxed, so it can't be bad."

Laura took a small sip of her drink and grimaced. Her teeth gritted together as the concoction slipped down her throat, leaving a burning path behind it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Judging by this, you can take that last comment back, Admiral."

He smiled at her attempt at humour, before taking a long sip of his own drink and savoured the burning sensation in his mouth.

"If your son happened to walk in, I'm sure there would be some criminality to pounce upon." As soon as Laura said it, her eyes lost their vibrancy and her smile faltered. Lee's betrayal was still a sore spot, and although she used it in light humour, she was still hurt by his decision. Sensing her inner distress, Bill spoke softly;

"Doubt it." He pointed in the direction of a huddle of crew members. Looking over, Laura saw Lee Adama at the centre, cards held loosely in his hands. His eyes were unfocused and red-rimmed. He had a haggard appearance and his tie hung limply. He was obviously drunk, and his raucous laughter caused Bill to wince in embarrassment. Laura seemed to notice this, and she placed her hand lightly but securely on his arm. Bill felt some of the tension leave him, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"He never could hold his drink." Bill said light-heartedly, taking another sip from his glass. Laura smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Bill abruptly changed the subject, and Laura dropped her hand from his arm and onto the bar in front. Bill missed her soft, reassuring touch but then hastened to shake the feeling away, "what brings you here Laura? I didn't think that this would be your sort of place."

Glancing around at the bar, Laura silently agreed with him.

"I was on Galactica after my treatment and decided to go to the gym- you were right by the way," She added quickly, grabbing Bills attention. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, "about the smell," Roslin moved forwards and whispered in his ear, "it was rancid."

Bill let out a bark of laughter and Laura's smile grew at his reaction. Her eyes glittered behind her glasses, and she remained silent watching him laugh.

"Anyway," she continued casually, when his laughter subsided, "I was heading towards your quarters and was most fortunate to bump into Lt Gaeta. He promptly told me that he saw you heading towards the hangar deck. I followed his directions and wound up here."

She placed her hands together as she drew to the conclusion of her story, and Bill was suddenly struck with sudden vivid images of her on New Caprica, copying those exact movements as she talked to the students in her class.

"He's a good kid," Bill replied, his voice hoarse, "but too eager to please."

"Indeed." Laura offered in reply and they lapsed into another small silence, broken only by the noise of the crew in the background.

"So what are you doing here Bill?" Laura asked suddenly. Bill was brought out of his thoughts by her posed question.

"Long shift," he grunted in reply, "so I thought I'd come here and just relax." Laura frowned and gripped Bill's forearm sympathetically. The action caused Bill to smile. Here was a woman with the 24 hour burden of presidency, which didn't allow a change of power in shifts, and also burdened with a ravaging disease. Yet, she was sitting here, offering _him _a sympathetic ear. Something had gone wrong down the line, he decided, smirking.

"What's on your mind?" Laura asked, confused as to the reason behind Bill's sudden smile.

"You shouldn't be sympathising with me, not after what you have to go through. How was treatment?"

The question took her by surprise, but she covered it well.

"Doctor Cottle's bedside manner has definitely been improving. Today he only glared at me twice and swore once."

Bill laughed, his hands toying with the glass in front of him to keep them distracted from wanting to touch her face. He was very adept at restraint, having to fight the same urges everyday. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and not let go. Yet he knew he could not, not while they had the responsibilities of the fleet over their heads. As much as he wanted to spend time with her outside of meetings, it just wasn't possible. All he could do was ask daily about how she was, in order to show her his feelings. Something about her reply caused Bill to persist with the question.

"Laura?" He asked, willing her to continue and tell him everything. Laura sighed and looked away.

"It hurt a bit, but then, if it helps in the long run, the pain will be worth it."

"And is it helping?" Bill felt as if lead had fallen in his stomach as he awaited the answer.

"There has been no change." She said bluntly, looking down at the bar in front of her. Bill sat in stony silence, and Laura frowned slightly.

"I've spoiled the mood," she said wryly, her eyes narrowed to try and gauge Bill's expression. He hid behind a stoic façade, and Laura felt despair, "I'm sorry, I should go-"

As she moved to stand up, Bill gripped her arm tightly, causing her to turn around.

"Don't you ever think for a second, Laura," He growled, pausing between each word for emphasis, "that you are burdening me with your problems. I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me such information."

With that, Bill pulled her down towards him and kissed her chastely on the cheek. Laura was dazed for a second at his audacity, before a smile broke out. Her grin was infectious and Bill felt himself smiling along with her.

She returned to her seat, still smiling slightly.

"The fleet trusts you with everything they have Bill, everyday," Laura spoke slowly, weighing each word as she said them, "and you haven't let them down yet. I trust you and I know that no matter what happens, that trust is well placed."

Bill smiled and brought his glass up into the air. Laura understood and brought her own drink up aswell. The glasses clinked together as Bill spoke;

"To trust within the fleet."

"To trust within the leadership," Laura countered, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"To trust within us," Bill replied softly, his eyes never leaving Laura's face.

"So say we all."

What they didn't notice, however, as they sipped their drink in companionship, was that someone else caught their conversation. Lee Adama looked between them both, a small smile playing on his lips.


End file.
